fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter Covers
For Chapter Titles, please visit the Volumes and Chapters page. Chapter Covers by Volume. Click on the Chapter Cover to go to the Chapter. ---- Cover of Volume 1.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 1.jpg|Chapter 001|link=chapter 1 Cover 2.jpg|Chapter 002|link=chapter 2 Cover 3.jpg|Chapter 003|link=chapter 3 Cover 4.jpg|Chapter 004|link=chapter 4 Cover of Volume 2.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 5.jpg|Chapter 005|link=Chapter 5 Cover 6.jpg|Chapter 006|link=Chapter 6 Cover 7.jpg|Chapter 007|link=Chapter 7 Cover 8.jpg|Chapter 008|link=Chapter 8 Cover 9.jpg|Chapter 009|link=Chapter 9 Cover 10.jpg|Chapter 010|link=Chapter 10 Cover 11.jpg|Chapter 011|link=Chapter 11 Cover 12.jpg|Chapter 012|link=Chapter 12 Cover 13.jpg|Chapter 013|link=Chapter 13 Cover of Volume 3.png|Volume Cover Cover 14.png|Chapter 014|link=Chapter 14 Cover 15.png|Chapter 015|link=Chapter 15 Cover 16.png|Chapter 016|link=Chapter 16 Cover 17.png|Chapter 017|link=Chapter 17 Cover 18.png|Chapter 018|link=Chapter 18 Cover 19.png|Chapter 019|link=Chapter 19 Cover 20.png|Chapter 020|link=Chapter 20 Cover 21.png|Chapter 021|link=Chapter 21 Cover 22.png|Chapter 022|link=Chapter 22 Cover of Volume 4.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 23.png|Chapter 023|link=Chapter 23 Cover 24.jpg|Chapter 024|link=Chapter 24 Cover 25.jpg|Chapter 025|link=Chapter 25 Cover 26.jpg|Chapter 026|link=Chapter 26 Cover 27.jpg|Chapter 027|link=Chapter 27 Cover 28.jpg|Chapter 028|link=Chapter 28 Cover 29.jpg|Chapter 029|link=Chapter 29 Cover 30.jpg|Chapter 030|link=Chapter 30 Volume 4 Bonus Cover (Happy).jpg|Bonus Cover Volume 4 Bonus Cover (Lucy).jpg|Bonus Cover Cover of Volume 5.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 31.jpg|Chapter 031|link=Chapter 31 Cover 32.jpg|Chapter 032|link=Chapter 32 Cover 33.jpg|Chapter 033|link=Chapter 33 Cover 34.jpg|Chapter 034|link=Chapter 34 Cover 35.jpg|Chapter 035|link=Chapter 35 Cover 36.jpg|Chapter 036|link=Chapter 36 Cover 37.jpg|Chapter 037|link=Chapter 37 Cover 38.jpg|Chapter 038|link=Chapter 38 Cover 39.jpg|Chapter 039|link=Chapter 39 Volume 5 Bonus Cover.jpg|Bonus Cover Cover of Volume 6.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 40.jpg|Chapter 040|link=Chapter 40 Cover 41.jpg|Chapter 041|link=Chapter 41 Cover 42.jpg|Chapter 042|link=Chapter 42 Cover 43.jpg|Chapter 043|link=Chapter 43 Cover 44.jpg|Chapter 044|link=Chapter 44 Cover 45.jpg|Chapter 045|link=Chapter 45 Cover 46.jpg|Chapter 046|link=Chapter 46 Cover 47.jpg|Chapter 047|link=Chapter 47 Cover 48.jpg|Chapter 048|link=Chapter 48 Cover of Volume 7.JPG|Volume Cover Cover 49.JPG|Chapter 049|link=Chapter 49 Cover 50.JPG|Chapter 050|link=Chapter 50 Cover 51.JPG|Chapter 051|link=Chapter 51 Cover 52.JPG|Chapter 052|link=Chapter 52 Cover 53.JPG|Chapter 053|link=Chapter 53 Cover 54.JPG|Chapter 054|link=Chapter 54 Cover 55.JPG|Chapter 055|link=Chapter 55 Cover 56.JPG|Chapter 056|link=Chapter 56 Volume 7 Bonus Cover.JPG|Bonus Cover Cover of Volume 8.JPG|Volume Cover Cover 57.JPG|Chapter 057|link=Chapter 57 Cover 58.JPG|Chapter 058|link=Chapter 58 Cover 59.JPG|Chapter 059|link=Chapter 59 Cover 60.JPG|Chapter 060|link=Chapter 60 Cover 61.JPG|Chapter 061|link=Chapter 61 Cover 62.JPG|Chapter 062|link=Chapter 62 Cover 63.JPG|Chapter 063|link=Chapter 63 Cover 64.JPG|Chapter 064|link=Chapter 64 Cover 65.JPG|Chapter 065|link=Chapter 65 Cover of Volume 9.JPG|Volume Cover Cover 66.JPG|Chapter 066|link=Chapter 66 Cover 67.JPG|Chapter 067|link=Chapter 67 Cover 68.JPG|Chapter 068|link=Chapter 68 Cover 69.JPG|Chapter 069|link=Chapter 69 Cover 70.JPG|Chapter 070|link=Chapter 70 Cover 71.JPG|Chapter 071|link=Chapter 71 Cover 72.JPG|Chapter 072|link=Chapter 72 Cover 73.JPG|Chapter 073|link=Chapter 73 Cover 74.JPG|Chapter 074|link=Chapter 74 Cover of Volume 10.JPG|Volume Cover Cover 75.JPG|Chapter 075|link=Chapter 75 Cover 76.JPG|Chapter 076|link=Chapter 76 Cover 77.JPG|Chapter 077|link=Chapter 77 Cover 78.JPG|Chapter 078|link=Chapter 78 Cover 79.JPG|Chapter 079|link=Chapter 79 Cover 80.JPG|Chapter 080|link=Chapter 80 Cover 81.JPG|Chapter 081|link=Chapter 81 Cover 82.JPG|Chapter 082|link=Chapter 82 Cover of Volume 11.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 83.jpg|Chapter 083|link=Chapter 83 Cover 84.jpg|Chapter 084|link=Chapter 84 Cover 85.jpg|Chapter 085|link=Chapter 85 Cover 86.jpg|Chapter 086|link=Chapter 86 Cover 87.jpg|Chapter 087|link=Chapter 87 Cover 88.jpg|Chapter 088|link=Chapter 88 Cover 89.jpg|Chapter 089|link=Chapter 89 Cover 90.jpg|Chapter 090|link=Chapter 90 Cover 91.jpg|Chapter 091|link=Chapter 91 Volume 11 Bonus Cover.jpg|Bonus Cover Cover of Volume 12.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 92.jpg|Chapter 092|link=Chapter 92 Cover 93.jpg|Chapter 093|link=Chapter 93 Cover 94.jpg|Chapter 094|link=Chapter 94 Cover 95.jpg|Chapter 095|link=Chapter 95 Cover 96.jpg|Chapter 096|link=Chapter 96 Cover 97.jpg|Chapter 097|link=Chapter 97 Cover 98.jpg|Chapter 098|link=Chapter 98 Cover 99.jpg|Chapter 099|link=Chapter 99 Cover 100.jpg|Chapter 100|link=Chapter 100 Volume 12 Bonus Cover.jpg|Bonus Cover Cover of Volume 13.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 101.jpg|Chapter 101|link=Chapter 101 Cover 102.jpg|Chapter 102|link=Chapter 102 Cover 103.jpg|Chapter 103|link=Chapter 103 Cover 104.jpg|Chapter 104|link=Chapter 104 Cover 105.jpg|Chapter 105|link=Chapter 105 Cover 106.jpg|Chapter 106|link=Chapter 106 Cover 107.jpg|Chapter 107|link=Chapter 107 Cover 108.jpg|Chapter 108|link=Chapter 108 Cover 109.jpg|Chapter 109|link=Chapter 109 Cover of Volume 14.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 110.jpg|Chapter 110|link=Chapter 110 Cover 111.jpg|Chapter 111|link=Chapter 111 Cover 112.jpg|Chapter 112|link=Chapter 112 Cover 113.jpg|Chapter 113|link=Chapter 113 Cover 114.jpg|Chapter 114|link=Chapter 114 Cover 115.jpg|Chapter 115|link=Chapter 115 Cover 116.jpg|Chapter 116|link=Chapter 116 Cover 117.jpg|Chapter 117|link=Chapter 117 Cover 118.jpg|Chapter 118|link=Chapter 118 Cover of Volume 15.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 119.jpg|Chapter 119|link=Chapter 119 Cover 120.jpg|Chapter 120|link=Chapter 120 Cover 121.jpg|Chapter 121|link=Chapter 121 Cover 122.jpg|Chapter 122|link=Chapter 122 Cover 123.jpg|Chapter 123|link=Chapter 123 Cover 124.jpg|Chapter 124|link=Chapter 124 Cover 125.jpg|Chapter 125|link=Chapter 125 Cover 126.jpg|Chapter 126|link=Chapter 126 Cover of Volume 16.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 127.jpg|Chapter 127|link=Chapter 127 Cover 128.jpg|Chapter 128|link=Chapter 128 Cover 129.jpg|Chapter 129|link=Chapter 129 Cover 130.jpg|Chapter 130|link=Chapter 130 Cover 131.jpg|Chapter 131|link=Chapter 131 Cover 132.jpg|Chapter 132|link=Chapter 132 Cover 133.jpg|Chapter 133|link=Chapter 133 Cover 134.jpg|Chapter 134|link=Chapter 134 Cover of Volume 17.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 135.jpg|Chapter 135|link=Chapter 135 Cover 136.jpg|Chapter 136|link=Chapter 136 Cover 137.jpg|Chapter 137|link=Chapter 137 Cover 138.jpg|Chapter 138|link=Chapter 138 Cover 139.jpg|Chapter 139|link=Chapter 139 Cover 140.jpg|Chapter 140|link=Chapter 140 Cover 141.jpg|Chapter 141|link=Chapter 141 Cover 142.jpg|Chapter 142|link=Chapter 142 Cover 143.jpg|Chapter 143|link=Chapter 143 Cover of Volume 18.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 144.jpg|Chapter 144|link=Chapter 144 Cover 145.jpg|Chapter 145|link=Chapter 145 Cover 146.jpg|Chapter 146|link=Chapter 146 Cover 147.jpg|Chapter 147|link=Chapter 147 Cover 148.jpg|Chapter 148|link=Chapter 148 Cover 149.jpg|Chapter 149|link=Chapter 149 Cover 150.jpg|Chapter 150|link=Chapter 150 Cover 151.jpg|Chapter 151|link=Chapter 151 Cover 152.jpg|Chapter 152|link=Chapter 152 Cover of Volume 19.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 153.jpg|Chapter 153|link=Chapter 153 Cover 154.jpg|Chapter 154|link=Chapter 154 Cover 155.jpg|Chapter 155|link=Chapter 155 Cover 156.jpg|Chapter 156|link=Chapter 156 Cover 157.jpg|Chapter 157|link=Chapter 157 Cover 158.jpg|Chapter 158|link=Chapter 158 Cover 159.jpg|Chapter 159|link=Chapter 159 Cover 160.jpg|Chapter 160|link=Chapter 160 Cover of Volume 20.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 161.jpg|Chapter 161|link=Chapter 161 Cover 162.jpg|Chapter 162|link=Chapter 162 Cover 163.jpg|Chapter 163|link=Chapter 163 Cover 164.jpg|Chapter 164|link=Chapter 164 Cover 165.jpg|Chapter 165|link=Chapter 165 Cover 166.jpg|Chapter 166|link=Chapter 166 Cover 167.jpg|Chapter 167|link=Chapter 167 Cover 168.jpg|Chapter 168|link=Chapter 168 Cover 169.jpg|Chapter 169|link=Chapter 169 Cover of Volume 21.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 170.jpg|Chapter 170|link=Chapter 170 Cover 171.jpg|Chapter 171|link=Chapter 171 Cover 172.jpg|Chapter 172|link=Chapter 172 Cover 173.jpg|Chapter 173|link=Chapter 173 Cover 174.jpg|Chapter 174|link=Chapter 174 Cover 175.jpg|Chapter 175|link=Chapter 175 Cover 176.jpg|Chapter 176|link=Chapter 176 Cover 177.jpg|Chapter 177|link=Chapter 177 Cover 178.jpg|Chapter 178|link=Chapter 178 Cover of Volume 22.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 179.jpg|Chapter 179|link=Chapter 179 Cover 180.jpg|Chapter 180|link=Chapter 180 Cover 181.jpg|Chapter 181|link=Chapter 181 Cover 182.jpg|Chapter 182|link=Chapter 182 Cover 183.jpg|Chapter 183|link=Chapter 183 Cover 184.jpg|Chapter 184|link=Chapter 184 Cover 185.jpg|Chapter 185|link=Chapter 185 Cover 186.jpg|Chapter 186|link=Chapter 186 Cover 187.jpg|Chapter 187|link=Chapter 187 Volume 22 Bonus Cover.jpg|Bonus Cover Cover of Volume 23.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 188.jpg|Chapter 188|link=Chapter 188 Cover 189.jpg|Chapter 189|link=Chapter 189 Cover 190.jpg|Chapter 190|link=Chapter 190 Cover 191.jpg|Chapter 191|link=Chapter 191 Cover 192.jpg|Chapter 192|link=Chapter 192 Cover 193.jpg|Chapter 193|link=Chapter 193 Cover 194.jpg|Chapter 194|link=Chapter 194 Cover 195.jpg|Chapter 195|link=Chapter 195 Cover 196.jpg|Chapter 196|link=Chapter 196 Volume 23 Bonus Cover.jpg|Bonus Cover Note: No actual cover for Ch. 188 Cover of Volume 24.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 197.jpg|Chapter 197|link=Chapter 197 Cover 198.png|Chapter 198|link=Chapter 198 Cover 199.jpg|Chapter 199|link=Chapter 199 Cover 200.jpg|Chapter 200|link=Chapter 200 Cover 201.jpg|Chapter 201|link=Chapter 201 Cover 202.jpg|Chapter 202|link=Chapter 202 Cover 203.jpg|Chapter 203|link=Chapter 203 Cover 204.jpg|Chapter 204|link=Chapter 204 Cover of Volume 25.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 205.jpg|Chapter 205|link=chapter 205 Cover 206.jpg|Chapter 206|link=chapter 206 Cover 207.jpg|Chapter 207|link=chapter 207 Cover 208.jpg|Chapter 208|link=chapter 208 Cover 209.jpg|Chapter 209|link=Chapter 209 Cover 210.jpg|Chapter 210|link=Chapter 210 Cover 211.jpg|Chapter 211|link=Chapter 211 Cover 212.jpg|Chapter 212|link=Chapter 212 Cover 213.jpg|Chapter 213|link=Chapter 213 Cover of Volume 26.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 214.jpg|Chapter 214|link=Chapter 214 Cover 215.jpg|Chapter 215|link=Chapter 215 Cover 216.jpg|Chapter 216|link=Chapter 216 Cover 217.jpg|Chapter 217|link=Chapter 217 Cover 218.jpg|Chapter 218|link=Chapter 218 Cover 219.jpg|Chapter 219|link=Chapter 219 Cover 220.jpg|Chapter 220|link=Chapter 220 Cover 221.jpg|Chapter 221|link=Chapter 221 Cover 222.jpg|Chapter 222|link=Chapter 222 Special Cover of Volume 26.jpg|Volume 26 Special Cover Cover of Volume 27.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 223.jpg|Chapter 223|link=Chapter 223 Cover 224.jpg|Chapter 224|link=Chapter 224 Cover 225.jpg|Chapter 225|link=Chapter 225 Cover 226.jpg|Chapter 226|link=Chapter 226 Cover 227.jpg|Chapter 227|link=Chapter 227 Cover 228.jpg|Chapter 228|link=Chapter 228 Cover 229.jpg|Chapter 229|link=Chapter 229 Cover 230.jpg|Chapter 230|link=Chapter 230 Special Cover of Volume 27.jpg|Volume 27 Special Cover Cover of Volume 28.png|Volume Cover Cover 231.jpg|Chapter 231|link=Chapter 231 Cover 232.jpg|Chapter 232|link=Chapter 232 Cover 233.jpg|Chapter 233|link=Chapter 233 Cover 234.jpg|Chapter 234|link=Chapter 234 Cover 235.jpg|Chapter 235|link=Chapter 235 Cover 236.jpg|Chapter 236|link=Chapter 236 Cover 237.jpg|Chapter 237|link=Chapter 237 Cover 238.jpg|Chapter 238|link=Chapter 238 Cover 239.jpg|Chapter 239|link=Chapter 239 Cover of Volume 29.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 240.jpg|Chapter 240|link=Chapter 240 Cover 241.jpg|Chapter 241|link=Chapter 241 Cover 242.jpg|Chapter 242|link=Chapter 242 Cover 243.png|Chapter 243|link=Chapter 243 Cover 244.jpg|Chapter 244|link=Chapter 244 Cover 245.jpg|Chapter 245|link=Chapter 245 Cover 246.jpg|Chapter 246|link=Chapter 246 Cover 247.jpg|Chapter 247|link=Chapter 247 Cover 248.jpg|Chapter 248|link=Chapter 248 Cover of Volume 30.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 249.jpg|Chapter 249|link=Chapter 249 Cover 250.jpg|Chapter 250|link=Chapter 250 Cover 251.jpg|Chapter 251|link=Chapter 251 Cover 252.jpg|Chapter 252|link=Chapter 252 Cover 253.jpg|Chapter 253|link=Chapter 253 Cover 254.jpg|Chapter 254|link=Chapter 254 Cover 255.jpg|Chapter 255|link=Chapter 255 Cover 256.jpg|Chapter 256|link=Chapter 256 Cover 257.jpg|Chapter 257|link=Chapter 257 Cover of Volume 31.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 258.jpg|Chapter 258|link=Chapter 258 Cover 259.jpg|Chapter 259|link=Chapter 259 Cover 260.jpg|Chapter 260|link=Chapter 260 Cover 261.jpg|Chapter 261|link=Chapter 261 Cover 262.jpg|Chapter 262|link=Chapter 262 Cover 263.jpg|Chapter 263|link=Chapter 263 Cover 264.jpg|Chapter 264|link=Chapter 264 Cover 265.jpg|Chapter 265|link=Chapter 265 Cover 266.jpg|Chapter 266|link=Chapter 266 Cover of Volume 32.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 267.jpg|Chapter 267|link=Chapter 267 Cover 268.jpg|Chapter 268|link=Chapter 268 Cover 269.jpg|Chapter 269|link=Chapter 269 Cover 270.jpg|Chapter 270|link=Chapter 270 Cover 271.jpg|Chapter 271|link=Chapter 271 Cover 272.jpg|Chapter 272|link=Chapter 272 Cover 273.jpg|Chapter 273|link=Chapter 273 Cover 274.jpg|Chapter 274|link=Chapter 274 Cover of Volume 33.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 275.jpg|Chapter 275|link=Chapter 275 Cover 276.jpg|Chapter 276|link=Chapter 276 Cover 277.jpg|Chapter 277|link=Chapter 277 Cover 278.jpg|Chapter 278|link=Chapter 278 Cover 279.jpg|Chapter 279|link=Chapter 279 Cover 280.jpg|Chapter 280|link=Chapter 280 Cover 281.jpg|Chapter 281|link=Chapter 281 Cover 282.jpg|Chapter 282|link=Chapter 282 Cover of Volume 34.png|Volume Cover Cover 283.jpg|Chapter 283|link=Chapter 283 Cover 284.jpg|Chapter 284|link=Chapter 284 Cover 285.jpg|Chapter 285|link=Chapter 285 Cover 286.jpg|Chapter 286|link=Chapter 286 Cover 287.jpg|Chapter 287|link=Chapter 287 Cover 288.jpg|Chapter 288|link=Chapter 288 Cover 289.jpg|Chapter 289|link=Chapter 289 Cover 290.jpg|Chapter 290|link=Chapter 290 Cover 291.jpg|Chapter 291|link=Chapter 291 Cover of Volume 35.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 292.jpg|Chapter 292|link=Chapter 292 Cover 293.jpg|Chapter 293|link=Chapter 293 Cover 294.jpg|Chapter 294|link=Chapter 294 Cover 295.jpg|Chapter 295|link=Chapter 295 Cover 296.jpg|Chapter 296|link=Chapter 296 Cover 297.jpg|Chapter 297|link=Chapter 297 Cover 298.jpg|Chapter 298|link=Chapter 298 Cover 299.jpg|Chapter 299|link=Chapter 299 Cover of Volume 36.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 300.jpg|Chapter 300|link=Chapter 300 Cover 301.jpg|Chapter 301|link=Chapter 301 Cover 302.jpg|Chapter 302|link=Chapter 302 Cover 303.jpg|Chapter 303|link=Chapter 303 Cover 304.jpg|Chapter 304|link=Chapter 304 Cover 305.jpg|Chapter 305|link=Chapter 305 Cover 306.jpg|Chapter 306|link=Chapter 306 Cover 307.jpg|Chapter 307|link=Chapter 307 Cover 308.jpg|Chapter 308|link=Chapter 308 Volume 36 Special Edition Cover.jpg|Alternate Cover Cover of Volume 37.png|Volume Cover Cover 309.jpg|Chapter 309|link=Chapter 309 Cover 310.jpg|Chapter 310|link=Chapter 310 Cover 311.jpg|Chapter 311|link=Chapter 311 Cover 312.jpg|Chapter 312|link=Chapter 312 Cover 313.jpg|Chapter 313|link=Chapter 313 Cover 314.jpg|Chapter 314|link=Chapter 314 Cover 315.jpg|Chapter 315|link=Chapter 315 Cover 316.jpg|Chapter 316|link=Chapter 316 Cover 317.png|Chapter 317|link=Chapter 317 Cover of Volume 38.png|Volume Cover Volume 38 Limited Edition Cover.png|Bonus cover Cover 318.jpg|Chapter 318|link=Chapter 318 Cover 319.jpg|Chapter 319|link=Chapter 319 Cover 320.jpg|Chapter 320|link=Chapter 320 Cover 321.jpg|Chapter 321|link=Chapter 321 Cover 322.png|Chapter 322|link=Chapter 322 Cover 323.jpg|Chapter 323|link=Chapter 323 Cover 324.jpg|Chapter 324|link=Chapter 324 Cover 325.jpg|Chapter 325|link=Chapter 325 Volume 39 Inner Cover.png|Volume Cover Cover 326.jpg|Chapter 326|link=Chapter 326 Cover 327.jpg|Chapter 327|link=Chapter 327 Cover 328.jpg|Chapter 328|link=Chapter 328 Cover 329.jpg|Chapter 329|link=Chapter 329 Cover 330.jpg|Chapter 330|link=Chapter 330 Cover 331.jpg|Chapter 331|link=Chapter 331 Cover 332.jpg|Chapter 332|link=Chapter 332 Cover 333.jpg|Chapter 333|link=Chapter 333 Cover 334.jpg|Chapter 334|link=Chapter 334 Cover 335.jpg|Chapter 335|link=Chapter 335 Cover of Volume 40.png|Volume Cover Cover 336.jpg|Chapter 336|link=Chapter 336 Cover 337.jpg|Chapter 337|link=Chapter 337 Cover 338.png|Chapter 338|link=Chapter 338 Cover 339.jpg|Chapter 339|link=Chapter 339 Cover 340.png|Chapter 340|link=Chapter 340 Cover 341.png|Chapter 341|link=Chapter 341 Cover 342.png|Chapter 342|link=Chapter 342 Cover 343.png|Chapter 343|link=Chapter 343 Cover 344.png|Chapter 344|link=Chapter 344 Cover of Volume 41.png|Volume Cover Cover 345.png|Chapter 345|link=Chapter 345 Cover 346.png|Chapter 346|link=Chapter 346 Cover 347.png|Chapter 347|link=Chapter 347 Cover 348.png|Chapter 348|link=Chapter 348 Cover 349.png|Chapter 349|link=Chapter 349 Cover 350.png|Chapter 350|link=Chapter 350 Cover 351.png|Chapter 351|link=Chapter 351 Cover 352.png|Chapter 352|link=Chapter 352 Cover 353.png|Chapter 353|link=Chapter 353 Cover of Volume 42.png|Volume Cover Cover 354.png|Chapter 354|link=Chapter 354 Cover 355.png|Chapter 355|link=Chapter 355 Cover 356.png|Chapter 356|link=Chapter 356 Cover 357.png|Chapter 357|link=Chapter 357 Cover 358.png|Chapter 358|link=Chapter 358 Cover 359.png|Chapter 359|link=Chapter 359 Cover 360.png|Chapter 360|link=Chapter 360 Cover 361.png|Chapter 361|link=Chapter 361 Cover of Volume 43.png|Volume Cover Cover 362.png|Chapter 362|link=Chapter 362 Cover 363.png|Chapter 363|link=Chapter 363 Cover 364.png|Chapter 364|link=Chapter 364 Cover 365.png|Chapter 365|link=Chapter 365 Cover 366.png|Chapter 366|link=Chapter 366 Cover 367.png|Chapter 367|link=Chapter 367 Cover 368.png|Chapter 368|link=Chapter 368 Cover 369.png|Chapter 369|link=Chapter 369 Cover of Volume 44.png|Volume Cover Cover 370.png|Chapter 370|link=Chapter 370 Cover 371.png|Chapter 371|link=Chapter 371 Cover 372.png|Chapter 372|link=Chapter 372 Cover 373.png|Chapter 373|link=Chapter 373 Cover 374.png|Chapter 374|link=Chapter 374 Cover 375.png|Chapter 375|link=Chapter 375 Cover 376.png|Chapter 376|link=Chapter 376 Cover 377.png|Chapter 377|link=Chapter 377 Cover 378.png|Chapter 378|link=Chapter 378 Volume 45 Bonus Cover.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 379.png|Chapter 379|link=Chapter 379 Cover 380.png|Chapter 380|link=Chapter 380 Cover 381.png|Chapter 381|link=Chapter 381 Cover 382.png|Chapter 382|link=Chapter 382 Cover 383.png|Chapter 383|link=Chapter 383 Cover 384.png|Chapter 384|link=Chapter 384 Cover 385.png|Chapter 385|link=Chapter 385 Cover 386.png|Chapter 386|link=Chapter 386 Cover of Volume 46.png|Volume Cover Cover 387.png|Chapter 387|link=Chapter 387 Cover 388.png|Chapter 388|link=Chapter 388 Cover 389.png|Chapter 389|link=Chapter 389 Cover 390.png|Chapter 390|link=Chapter 390 Cover 391.png|Chapter 391|link=Chapter 391 Cover 392.png|Chapter 392|link=Chapter 392 Cover 393.png|Chapter 393|link=Chapter 393 Cover 394.png|Chapter 394|link=Chapter 394 Cover of Volume 47.png|Volume Cover Cover 395.png|Chapter 395|link=Chapter 395 Cover 396.png|Chapter 396|link=Chapter 396 Cover 397.png|Chapter 397|link=Chapter 397 Cover 398.png|Chapter 398|link=Chapter 398 Cover 399.png|Chapter 399|link=Chapter 399 Cover 400.png|Chapter 400|link=Chapter 400 Cover 401.png|Chapter 401|link=Chapter 401 Cover 402.png|Chapter 402|link=Chapter 402 Cover 403.png|Chapter 403|link=Chapter 403 Cover of Volume 48.png|Volume Cover Cover 404.png|Chapter 404|link=Chapter 404 Cover 405.png|Chapter 405|link=Chapter 405 Cover 406.png|Chapter 406|link=Chapter 406 Cover 407.png|Chapter 407|link=Chapter 407 Cover 408.png|Chapter 408|link=Chapter 408 Cover 409.png|Chapter 409|link=Chapter 409 Cover 410.png|Chapter 410|link=Chapter 410 Cover 411.png|Chapter 411|link=Chapter 411 Cover 412.png|Chapter 412|link=Chapter 412 Cover of Volume 49.png|Volume Cover Cover 413.png|Chapter 413|link=Chapter 413 Cover 414.png|Chapter 414|link=Chapter 414 Cover 415.png|Chapter 415|link=Chapter 415 Cover 416.png|Chapter 416|link=Chapter 416 Cover 417.png|Chapter 417|link=Chapter 417 Cover 418.png|Chapter 418|link=Chapter 418 Cover 419.png|Chapter 419|link=Chapter 419 Cover 420.png|Chapter 420|link=Chapter 420 Cover of Volume 50.png|Volume Cover Cover 421.png|Chapter 421|link=Chapter 421 Cover 422.png|Chapter 422|link=Chapter 422 Cover 423.png|Chapter 423|link=Chapter 423 Cover 424.png|Chapter 424|link=Chapter 424 Cover 425.png|Chapter 425|link=Chapter 425 Cover 426.png|Chapter 426|link=Chapter 426 Cover 427.png|Chapter 427|link=Chapter 427 Cover 428.png|Chapter 428|link=Chapter 428 Cover 429.png|Chapter 429|link=Chapter 429 Cover of Volume 51.png|Volume Cover Cover 430.png|Chapter 430|link=Chapter 430 Cover 431.png|Chapter 431|link=Chapter 431 Cover 432.png|Chapter 432|link=Chapter 432 Cover 433.png|Chapter 433|link=Chapter 433 Cover 434.png|Chapter 434|link=Chapter 434 Cover 435.png|Chapter 435|link=Chapter 435 Cover 436.png|Chapter 436|link=Chapter 436 Cover 437.png|Chapter 437|link=Chapter 437 Cover 438.png|Chapter 438|link=Chapter 438 Cover of Volume 52.png|Volume Cover Cover 439.png|Chapter 439|link=Chapter 439 Cover 440.png|Chapter 440|link=Chapter 440 Cover 441.png|Chapter 441|link=Chapter 441 Cover 442.png|Chapter 442|link=Chapter 442 Cover 443.png|Chapter 443|link=Chapter 443 Cover 444.png|Chapter 444|link=Chapter 444 Cover 445.png|Chapter 445|link=Chapter 445 Cover 446.png|Chapter 446|link=Chapter 446 Cover of Volume 53.png|Volume Cover Cover 447.png|Chapter 447|link=Chapter 447 Cover 448.png|Chapter 448|link=Chapter 448 Cover 449.png|Chapter 449|link=Chapter 449 Cover 450.png|Chapter 450|link=Chapter 450 Cover 451.png|Chapter 451|link=Chapter 451 Cover 452.png|Chapter 452|link=Chapter 452 Cover 453.png|Chapter 453|link=Chapter 453 Cover 454.png|Chapter 454|link=Chapter 454 Cover 455.png|Chapter 455|link=Chapter 455 Cover of Volume 54.png|Volume Cover Cover 456.png|Chapter 456|link=Chapter 456 Cover 457.png|Chapter 457|link=Chapter 457 Cover 458.png|Chapter 458|link=Chapter 458 Cover 459.png|Chapter 459|link=Chapter 459 Cover 460.png|Chapter 460|link=Chapter 460 Cover 461.png|Chapter 461|link=Chapter 461 Cover 462.png|Chapter 462|link=Chapter 462 Cover 463.png|Chapter 463|link=Chapter 463 Cover 464.png|Chapter 464|link=Chapter 464 Cover of Volume 55.png|Volume Cover Volume 55 Cover - Special.png|Volume 55 Special Cover Cover 465.png|Chapter 465|link=Chapter 465 Cover 466.png|Chapter 466|link=Chapter 466 Cover 467.png|Chapter 467|link=Chapter 467 Cover 468.png|Chapter 468|link=Chapter 468 Cover 469.png|Chapter 469|link=Chapter 469 Cover 470.png|Chapter 470|link=Chapter 470 Cover 471.png|Chapter 471|link=Chapter 471 Cover 472.png|Chapter 472|link=Chapter 472 Cover 473.png|Chapter 473|link=Chapter 473 Cover of Volume 56.png|Volume Cover Cover 474.png|Chapter 474|link=Chapter 474 Cover 475.png|Chapter 475|link=Chapter 475 Cover 476.png|Chapter 476|link=Chapter 476 Cover 477.png|Chapter 477|link=Chapter 477 Cover 478.png|Chapter 478|link=Chapter 478 Cover 479.png|Chapter 479|link=Chapter 479 Cover 480.png|Chapter 480|link=Chapter 480 Cover 481.png|Chapter 481|link=Chapter 481 Cover 482.png|Chapter 482|link=Chapter 482 Cover of Volume 57.png|Volume Cover Cover 483.png|Chapter 483|link=Chapter 483 Cover 484.png|Chapter 484|link=Chapter 484 Cover 485.png|Chapter 485|link=Chapter 485 Cover 486.png|Chapter 486|link=Chapter 486 Cover 487.png|Chapter 487|link=Chapter 487 Cover 488.png|Chapter 488|link=Chapter 488 Cover 489.png|Chapter 489|link=Chapter 489 Cover 490.png|Chapter 490|link=Chapter 490 Cover 491.png|Chapter 491|link=Chapter 491 Cover 492.png|Chapter 492|link=Chapter 492 Cover 493.png|Chapter 493|link=Chapter 493 Cover 494.png|Chapter 494|link=Chapter 494 Cover 495.png|Chapter 495|link=Chapter 495 Cover 496.png|Chapter 496|link=Chapter 496 Cover 497.png|Chapter 497|link=Chapter 497 Cover 498.png|Chapter 498|link=Chapter 498 Cover 499.png|Chapter 499|link=Chapter 499 Cover 500.png|Chapter 500|link=Chapter 500 Cover 501.png|Chapter 501|link=Chapter 501 Cover 502.png|Chapter 502|link=Chapter 502 Cover 503.png|Chapter 503|link=Chapter 503 Cover 504.png|Chapter 504|link=Chapter 504 Cover 505.png|Chapter 505|link=Chapter 505 Cover 506.png|Chapter 506|link=Chapter 506 Cover 507.png|Chapter 507|link=Chapter 507 Cover 508.png|Chapter 508|link=Chapter 508 Happy, The Blue Cat.jpg|Happy the Blue Cat|link=Happy the Blue Cat Fairies' Penalty Game.png|Fairies' Penalty Game|link=Fairies' Penalty Game (Chapter) Sabertooth Special Cover.png|Welcome Back, Frosch|link=Welcome Back, Frosch 413 Days Special.png|413 Days|link=413 Days She's Erza Cover.png|She's Erza!!|link=She's Erza!! Natsu vs. Mavis Cover.png|Natsu vs. Mavis|link=Natsu vs. Mavis (Chapter) Fairy Tail of the Dead Cover.png|Fairy Tail of the Dead Meeeeeeeeen|link=Fairy Tail of the Dead Meeeeeeeeen Fairies' Christmas Cover.png|Fairies' Christmas|link=Fairies' Christmas (Chapter) Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest Cover.JPG|Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest!|link=Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest! Fairy Academy Cover.jpg|Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan|link=Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan (Chapter) Cover Fairy Hills.jpg|Welcome to Fairy Hills!!|link=Welcome to Fairy Hills!! (Chapter) Cover Rainbow Sakura.jpg|Rainbow Sakura|link=Rainbow Sakura (Chapter) Fairy Tail x Rave.jpg|Fairy Tail x Rave|link=Fairy Tail x Rave (Chapter) Fairy woman omake cover.png|Fairy Woman|link=Fairy Woman Natsu and Asuka Cover.png|Natsu and Asuka|link=Natsu and Asuka Lucy and Migi Cover.png|Lucy and Migi|link=Lucy and Migi Fairy Tail Stone Age.png|Fairy Tail Stone Age|link=Fairy Tail Stone Age Omake Coca-Cola Cover.jpg|Coca-Cola|link=Coca-Cola Happy's Little Job Cover.PNG|Happy's Little Job|link=Happy's Little Job Happy's Little Job 2 Cover.png|Happy's Little Job 2|link=Happy's Little Job 2 Happy's Little Job 3 Cover.png|Happy's Little Job 3|link=Happy's Little Job 3 Happy's Little Job 4 Cover.png|Happy's Little Job 4|link=Happy's Little Job 4 Happy's Little Job 5 Cover.png|Happy's Little Job 5|link=Happy's Little Job 5 Fairies at the Beach Cover.jpg|Fairies at the Beach|link=Fairies at the Beach Megane-Fairy Cover.jpg|Megane-Fairy|link=Megane-Fairy Mira-sensei omake Cover.jpg|Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class|link=Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class Cover Dragon Egg.jpg|Natsu and the Dragon Egg|link=Natsu and the Dragon Egg (Chapter) Cover Fairy Fountain.jpg|Fairy Fountain|link=Welcome to Fairy Fountain The day.jpg|The Day of the Fateful Encounter|link=The Day of the Fateful Encounter Happy in Boots Cover.jpg|Happy In Boots|link=Happy in Boots Cover Welcome to Natsu's house.png|Welcome to Natsu's House|link=Welcome to Natsu's House Cover of Whose Clothes Are These.png|Whose Clothes Are These?|link=Whose Clothes Are These? Cover GMG Guide Book.png|Grand Magic Games Guide Book|link=Grand Magic Games Guide Book Fairy Tail x The Seven Deadly Sins Cover.png|Fairy Tail x The Seven Deadly Sins|link=Fairy Tail x The Seven Deadly Sins Category:Gallery Category:Miscellaneous